


Young Justice Remix: Pilot

by Blue_Hood



Series: Renegades [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Redemption, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: How Torch's involvement changes Young Justice





	Young Justice Remix: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Torch is a rebellious hero who was wrongfully convicted of arson, due in large part to being the only known pryokinetic. In Belle Reve, he soon discovers the prison's corruption while the Justice League discovers proof he's innocent. Finding a cause, Torch refused to let them exonerate him until the system is fixed. During an attack, he escaped with a few others.

**Cameron's POV**

We were passing through when we heard about a fire at some Cadmus Labs and Dean, our unofficial leader, insisted we check it out. I ran ahead, creating ice stairs to reach two lab coats on the second floor, Torch right beside me with the twins following. Tommy grabbed the scientists and jumped down, his landing made a crater in the pavement. Torch burned my staircase once Tommy was back inside. Tuppence waved us out into the hall saying she saw something get in the elevator. She pried the doors open and we all saw a huge drop. I asked Torch "How are we gonna play this, boss?"

"Grab a line," he wrapped himself around a cable like a fireman's pole. "Gently," he insisted for the twins. Once we were all in position "Cam, ice your hands. Let your grip slip so we can slide down." Following his instructions, we glided down onto the elevator car. "Cam, ice the hatch." My ice filled the gap while the twins held the top to ease it open once it popped. We dropped inside and Torch blocked some weird grey guy with horns from the door,

"I am Dubbilex," the guy said "I expected the fire to attract heroes not,"

"Us," finished Tommy.

"The League is watching this place and you're telepathic?" said Torch.

"Indeed on both counts."

Torch glanced at the door "Send us where we need to go," a flame filled his open hand "Now!"

Dubbilex smiled "As you wish."

We found ourselves in front of a pod after Tuppence knocked out a woman in a lab coat. Now she was standing guard while Tommy and I flanked Torch, who took one look at the guy in the pod and said "Superboy." He turned to me "Freeze Dubbilex." With a grimace, I incased him in ice. Torch is the boss.

"Tommy, let him out." Prying it open, Tommy held onto the struggling clone. Torch burned the little gray goblins, like tiny versions of Dubbilex sitting above the pod, stopping their influence without killing them. "Superboy, can you see heat? What's it called?"

"Infrared," suggested Tuppence.

"Yeah. Superboy, do you have infrared vision?"

Calming down enough for Tommy to let him go, Superboy squinted "Apparently I don't have heat vision but I do have infrared."

"Scan the area, please. We're getting you out of here but first, I need to know you're the only one. No man left behind." Superboy looked around with squinted eyes, "There." Tommy helped him tear the red, squishy looking wall away to reveal another room just like the one we were in. "Wait," Torch went in. "Project Match."

"Match?" I asked "Does that mean Superboy isn't a real clone?"

Torch shrugged "Maybe."

"Should we free him?"

"Yes but carefully," Torch told me "Be ready to ice him and run with the lug."

"I wouldn't recommend that," said a man in a lab coat with a ponytail and more of those goblins. A man in blue and yellow armor was with him. Two huge grey beasts were holding Tuppence behind them.

I asked "Who are you people? What are those grey guys?"

"I am Dr. Desmond, this is Guardian and those grey guys are genomorphs."

Torch cut him off "Let me guess telepathic but not fireproof." Desmond seemed to realize who he was dealing with just before a stream of fire hit the grey guys. He said "Guardian?"

"Wha? What's going on?"

"Brainwashing, cloning and conspiracies," listed Torch. He waved to me and Tommy, we moved to free Match.

"Don't do that," urged Desmond "Project Match cannot be controlled."

Torch charged the man and took him down so fast, I'm not sure exactly what he did. He barked "Guardian, let's move." Match attacked as soon as the pod was open, forcing me to freeze him. Torch threw fire at the genomorphs, clearing a path and freeing Dubbilex. Stopping in the hall, he said "Superboy, scan."

The clone obeyed, angrily falling in line. "This way, there's Speedy in a pod." The name seemed difficult for him but we ran where he led anyway.

Torch asked Guardian "You can work the elevator, right?"

"Of course, at least I think I can."

"Otherwise we're in trouble."

Guardian stopped us from busting the pod, Dubbilex arrived moments later and opened the pod for us. "I know you can work the elevator. Are you with us?"

"Yes, Torch."

"Good."

I asked "Will we all fit in one elevator?"

"Probably not. Superboy, Match, this guy and Dubbilex take the elevator, Guardian if there's room. The rest of us will take the stairs," answered Torch.

Guardian said "Send Junior with the others if there's room, I'll take the stairs with you."

"Done."

We split up, Guardian showed Torch and the twins to the stairs while Dubbilex showed the rest of us to the elevator. Inside, he admitted "This is going better than I'd hoped." Before turning to me "I need you to remove the ice from Match's head so I may attempt to stabilize his mind."

I complied because it sounded reasonable "What do you mean this is better than you hoped?"

"I had hoped that Superboy would be freed. I dared not dream Match, Speedy and Guardian would join him in freedom." Dubbilex looked upset "It appears Match's instability does not originate within his mind but rather his body."

"Is there anyway to fix him?"

"Perhaps but at the moment, I can only put him in a trance."

"You do that and then I can remove all of my ice, right?"

"Indeed."

When we arrived on the ground floor, we ran outside to find the Justice League coming down on us. Torch ran ahead of us as we got ready to defend ourselves "Stand down. Manhunter, scan everyone's mind for brainwashing triggers. Arrow," he pulled Speedy in front of him "I believe this is yours." All the heroes were shocked out of their disapproving glares. "Superman, we need to talk." He walked up to the boy scout and said some things I didn't hear but the clones sure did. Speaking up, he told us without turning around "I know you two heard that, pretend you didn't." Walking backwards, he looked around "Are we really gonna do this?" A few heroes shook their heads in amusement. "Good because no one is going to prison, least not anyone out here." To Batman, he said "You know what I found at Belle Reve."

"What we don't know is what happened here," answered Batman.

"Debrief tomorrow in a secure location." To the Martian, Torch said "Maybe you should take Dubbilex, he's telepathic and I don't think anyone else would feel safe around him because of that." He told the League "Assuming I still have a room at base, Cameron and the twins need a place to stay."

Green Arrow said "I'll take the twins." After a moment, he changed his mind "Actually I can take all three."

"But," I said, "Doesn't that mean we'd know your secret identity?"

Green Arrow looked between me, Torch and Speedy "You don't already?"

Torch said "GL can take you all to Star City. We'll debrief tomorrow in a secure location." He stressed the word secure.

"Right, of course."

Torch looked around a few times "Where's Razor and Blaze?"

One of the Green Lanterns said "They retired after you went to prison, they couldn't believe we let you be taken."

"Oh," I'd never seen Torch look so down.

I ran up to him "Hey man, you can still see them."

"Retired is a fancy way of saying they gave up being heroes. I never learned their secret identities."

"I'm sure Batman can help you out."

"Yeah, sure." He turned around "Cameron, Tommy, Tuppence, go stand by Green Arrow. Superboy, Match, you're with Superman. Guardian, do you have a place to stay outside Cadmus?"

"Not really."

Flash volunteered "You can crash on my couch until you get back on your feet."

"Dubbilex," Torch began then stopped when he realized we were all where we needed to be. He told us "I'll see you all tomorrow."


End file.
